


Chicken Wings

by camichats



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Izzy's costume creation didn't look like she imagined it would.





	Chicken Wings

"What do you think?" Isabelle asked uncertainly, craning her neck to try and get a look at her back and the costume wings protruding from the vest she'd attached them to. 

Clary made a face, wondering how much honesty she should use. "Do you want the truth?" 

"One hundred percent." 

"It makes you look like a chicken, not an angel." 

"Ugh that's what I was afraid of." She took off the vest carefully, mindful of the wingspan as they flopped. "I don't think I'll have time to remake them, so Mrs. Herondale will just have to deal with it. Her precious theater children will survive the play just as easily as chickens as they would have as angels." 

"It shouldn't have been your responsibility anyway, Izzy. You know you  _ can _ say no to her sometimes? Hell, you can tell her no all the time and there's nothing she can do about it! You're not in the theater department." 

"First of all, she's Jace's legal guardian now, and if she decides that she thinks I'm a bad influence, she can make it difficult as all hell for us to keep hanging out. Second of all, pot meet kettle." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "Drawing the designs on all their set pieces?" 

"Just the outlines," Clary defended. "It's not like I'm painting them. I didn't even come up with it, but no one in stagecraft could manage to get it right on the actual set." 

"You could have said no," Izzy parroted, a touch mockingly. 

"Oh shut it I get your point. We'll give Jace's horrible grandmother the chicken wings, pick him up and go get Andy's together, alright?" 

"Or you and I can make out on the couch, and  _ then _ go get Andy's with Jace." 

Clary nodded, stepping towards Izzy. "That's a much better plan, this is why you're the smart one in this relationship." 

Izzy grinned, wrapping an arm around her and guiding her the rest of the way in. "Well not to brag but..." The wings dropped a few inches to the ground and laid there, forgotten for a while afterwards.


End file.
